Life on Isla Sorna
by lionkingfactsguy3
Summary: Journey through the lost world Isla Sorna as we watch the lives of all the dinosaurs on that island. Ian Malcom: "Life will find a way."
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, due to complications concerning my old account, I decided to get a new one. I will be rewriting my old story; 'A New Life,' mainly because I want to improve some parts. Many names will be changed and storylines altered. So my friends I now introduce you to the new story:

LIFE ON ISLA SORNA

Chapter 1: A New Life

 _Isla Sorna Site B._

Deep within the jungles of Isla Sorna, one of earth's greatest predators was lying on the ground, near a hole. Upon closer inspection however it turned out not to be just any kind of hole. It was nest; filled with five eggs, each the size of a football. The nest was covered by a thin layer of dirt and leaves to incubate it. And the giant creature resting beside it, was a female Tyrannosaurus Rex. She is standing guard for her nest in case of any creatures wanting to try and make a meal out of here eggs. And she had no intention of that happening. Her name is Kaira, given to her by a human caretaker.

Most female T-Rexes would have gone about finding food for themselves, but she is a first time mother. She has no real experience about raising her own family. The only thing she knows is her instincts. When she was younger, all she can remember was living alongside an older hatch mate, a female named Zaba, and being cared for by humans. There were other t-rexes as well numbering about ten; and even number of males and females. Already an young adult female rex was taken away to a place called Isla Nublar. Kaira had no idea what that place was; only that it was probably another place where dinosaurs live. Amongst her friends was a young male that was given the name of Taj; often nicknamed Dragonfly, due to his rambunctious nature and love for those bugs. She never understood what was so great about them; they tasted terrible. For some reason Taj often played with her more than the others. She didn't mind though; one needs that sense of companionship.

The young carnivores stayed in captivity until a giant hurricane forced the humans to leave and let all the dinosaurs out. Kaira had stayed close to her sister until she was old enough to fend for herself. Years pass and she is now fully grown. Zaba had already found herself a mate; a dark green male who they've never seen before. Most likely created in another building. Kaira would encounter Taj again, now a full grown young adult, no longer playing games. Taj was happy to see her again and instantly tried to court her. But as with all females, she played coy; allowing him to try and win her over. It took a month before she finally relented, sealing their bond with each other forever.

Kaira stood up and began to inspect her nest. One of the eggs moved, much to her delight. It won't be long now before they will hatch and she and her mate will become parents. Giving a low gentle growl, she rubbed each egg with her snout before adding a new layer of dirt. Just then a male t-rex appeared, carrying half of a dead young hadrosaur. It's her mate; Taj a.k.a. Dragonfly, returning from a hunt. He had already eaten; the rest was for her. Both of them purred at each other and rubbed snouts affectionately. As he takes his turn at guarding the nest, Kaira ate the hadrosaur and then went to a nearby river to get a drink.

Two more days passed, and Kaira and Taj are lying down by the nest taking a nap. They woke up to the sound of cracking coming from the nest. The two adults stood up and looked into the nest. Four of the eggs were cracking. The babies were hatching! Two males, and two females broke out, squealing loudly. Kaira and Taj quickly began comforting the young ones, allowing them to imprint so that they can recognize their parents. They were already trying to walk and explore but they can only go so far. Instinct tells them to stay at the nest where it's safe. The last egg however, did not hatch. This worried the two adults watched the egg for another day. Finally it began moving and squeaking, clearly showing that their is a baby inside. After a minute, Kaira began to gently break the egg with her teeth. A baby male t-rex broke out. The other four came to inspect their new brother but the baby attempted to crawl away from them whimpering in fear. Kaira gently licked him, purring comfortingly until he calmed down and imprinted on her. Now feeling safe, he curled up and fell asleep. His siblings cuddled with him and slept as well. The proud parents looked at their babies with love and pride. This day, a new life is born.


	2. Chapter 2: Apatosaur Adventure

Chapter 3: Apatosaur Adventure

It was another beautiful sunny day on the island. To a casual observer, this is a prehistoric paradise. They're different herds of dinosaurs moving about in one of the many open plains of Isla Sorna. A herd of Stegosaurus walking arcross the plains looking for food, a group of Triceratops eating the long grass while two of them fought merely for territory, a herd of Gallimimus lounging out in the sun, the heads of three Brachiosuars looming over some of the trees making noises to each other, and small herd of Apatosaurs.

The herd of Apatosaurs consisted of five adult females, each the size of a large house, and two younglings no bigger than the size of a big horse. One is a young male named Gar, and his companion, a female named Jen. Both belonged to two separate mothers who are part of the herd, and these two were inseparable, best of friends. Considering of course they are the only young ones in the herd; some of the others have joined other herds around the island. So these two decide to stick together. Of course with them being young, they are not unlikely to always stay close to the herd without a bit of exploring first. As the herd stopped to eat, Jen and Gar went a short distance away to some trees short enough for them to eat. Gar stood on his hind legs to reach the branches near the top while Jen preffered the lower branches. They both let their guard down, forgetting the fact that there are possible predators watching them.

Just then an adult make Ceratosaur burst from the trees, charging at the two Apatosaurs. They didn't have time to react, and the adults were too far away to protect them in time. The Ceratosaur rams into Gar and knocks him down before turning on Jen. She manages to turn her head away in time to avoid her neck gettin bitten, instead the Ceratosaur bites her shoulder. She screeches in pain and struggles to break free from his grasp. The Ceratosaur tugged widely trying to rip a chunk of flesh out when Gar roars and swings his tail, smacking the carnivore across the face, forcing the predator to let go. He swings again and lands another hit. Though unmatched by the slightly bigger creature, he stood his ground stomping his feet and roaring loudly.

Furious that he is being challenged by a hatchiling, he roars a challenge in return but Jen manages to hit his legs with her tail and trip him despite her injury. Gar slammed his tail on the Ceratosaurs back repeatedly along with Jen until he manages to catch Gars tail with his jaws. Gar howls and stops his assault. The Ceratosaur rams the young male down and dodges Jens tail before tackling her. Victory was in sight. But something else obscured his vision. One of the adults, the Matriarch rears up on her back legs and slams down on the Ceratosaur, crushing him to death.

The two younglings was then escorted back to the herd by the matriarch. They greetedtheir mothers happily, and although Jen was hurt, it wasn't going to be fatal for her. It was time to move on before a bigger predator arrives due to the sounds. As they left, a group of compys appear and began eating the dead Ceratosaur.


	3. Chapter 3: Spinosaur Shenanigans

Chapter 3: Spinosaur Shenanigans

Authors note: _"Carnivores aren't evil. They're just hungry by nature."_ -Marion, Dinotopia mini-series.

The ankylosaur just stared. In front of him was a young Sponisaur, no more than two feet tall, making rather pathetic attempts to coax the older dino to a fight. This is Blueridge, maned for the shade of blue on his sail, a very unique color. He wasn't very big either; his head was just an inch above the ankylosaur's own head. Blueridge roared and shook his sail and stomped. Unfortunately for him, his roar was more of a squeal, much the the herbivores amusement. In response he snorted in the young carnivores face, showing his lack of interest and turned around and began walking away.

Blueridge watched the herbivore walk away with a rather comical look of surprise. Why was the fat creature not scared? He was a Spinosaur! A great and mighty predator! The king of the entire island! Well, not exactly since there are other big carnivores, especially the biggest threat to his kind; the Tyranosaurus Rex. Blueridge was snapped out of his stupor when he saw the clubbed tail. Bemused, he ran forward and nipped playfully at the tail. This went on for two minutes before he finally caught it in his mouth and tugged. The ankylosaur stopped and glanced behind himself to see what Blueridge was doing. Letting out a groan, he pulled his tail free and walked over to a rock and layed down next to it, intent on sleeping. The young Spinosaur chiitered and hopped on his back, hopping around playfully and nibbling on the dinosaurs armored head. After a while he hops off and begins attacking the tail again.

The Ankylosaur had enough. He pulled his tail free again and without warning, slammed it on the ground causing it to shake. The young carnivore squealed in surprise and fell flat on his tail. His fun ruined, he quickly runs off deep into the woods. The Anklosaur goes back to sleep.

Blueridge was rather grumpy on the way back to his nest. At the nest was his older brother and sisters. Their parents were probably out hunting again, leaving the hatchlings to wait at the nest. They didn't mind too much; they took every opportunity they can to go and wander a little farther from the nest, so long as they remember how to get back. So it was that he and his brother decided to do a bit of exploring. One of their sisters chirped disapprovingly at what they are about to do; possibly reminding them about the two's last adventure. And as usual they ignored her wise counsel and took off. She huffed and looked returned to the nest where her sister was taking a nap. Blueridge and his brother, Red Brow for his deep red tint on his brow, decided to look for something to eat.

A female Dryosaur had wandered far from her herd in the search for flowers to eat. Unfortunately for her, she just had to encounter the young Spinosaurs. They quickly chased her around as she zig zagged around the trees and bushes chirping in terror. Searching for a hiding place, she sees a small log and dives into it. Determined not to lose their prey, both brothers decided to cover both entrances of the log and catch her. Unfortunately they both ended up getting stuck due to their sails, still they got her trapped! At least that what they were hoping until she pops out through the hole in the top and escapes. They snarled and tried to pull themselves out but once more, those stupid sails. Blueridge used to think his sail was awesome but now he is currently despising it! The Dryosaur was about to leave when an idea struck her mind. With a dinosaur equivalent of an evil smile, she walks back to the log where the two are stuck, and gives it a strong kick. Before the two knew it, the log begins rolling down the hill with two screaming young Spinosaurs on tow. The Dryosaur smirked and left to find her herd.

At the bottom of the hill was a broken log and two extremely dizzy but surprisingly unhurt spinosaur younglings. After getting their bearings, the two decide to return home... if only they knew where home was. Certainly not where two young Apatosaurs are standing in front of them waving their tails threateningly. Law of the jungle; if it's too big to fight, RUN. And that's just exactly what the two did, back to home that is.


	4. Chapter 4: Galloping Gallimims

Chapter 4: Galloping Gallimimus

Authors note: _"They're- heh- they're flocking this way..."_ -Tim Murphey, Jurassic Park. 

Speed was his element. Speed was his game. Speed was his best defense. Speed was in the nature of his species; the Gallimimus. This is Zephyr, one of those creatures. He is a young juvenile, with a color scheme based on much of that to a baby; a mossy green almost translucent color to his body covered with a diverse number of spots like all other juveniles. The adult males a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, the females were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown beige, sand, tan.

The common number of members in a herd is usually around fifty or more. The herd Zephyr is part of has about seventy-five members alone. There was always safety in numbers; many eyes, ears, and nose keeping a diligent watch for predators. One thing Zephyr prides himself in is the fact that the one his species has that no other has is speed, being able to outrun many other herbivores and even a few carnivores. He once learned that the T-Rex and a creature called the velociraptor are the only creatures that can match or if possible outrun them. The young Gallimimus found that hard to believe. No one was faster than them, except maybe the Dryosaurs but still not enough.

Said dinosaurs were close to them, taking the time to get a drink from a small lake while his herd ate some grass. They are omnivores after all so they can eat both. Zephyr contented himself with catching bugs and playing with other young Gallimimus. Suddenly one of the adults squacked in terror, with others following suite. The Dryosaurs and some of the other herbivores in the area also took up the call of danger. Zephyr may be young but even he knew that there was trouble. He looked around trying to find a t. rex around the tree lines. He then realized he was looking too high. Loud terrifying screeches he had never heard before but still scared him to his bones were coming from the East. He looked quickly and saw ten animals ranging from tiger colors and green charged straight at his herd. The herbivores wasted no time in turning tail and sprinting away from the threat.

Zephyr stumbled on his side in an effort to run. When he got up, he ran as fast as his legs can carry him. Unfortunately he was running away from the herd! Nine of the carnivores chased about the herd but a young male saw Zephyr and immediately chased after him. Zephyr snuck a quick glance behind him and was horrified to see he was being chased. Because of the raptor's speed, Aephyr soon understood that this creature was a velociraptor; a creature that can match a Gallimimus in speed. Zephyr raced across the field, the raptor not too far away. He zigged and zagged trying to make his opponent lose ground. Several times the raptor got mixed up but was not deterred. In a fit of impatience the raptor jumped screeching hungrily. Zephyr did a quick sharp right turn and the young raptor crashed into some rocks screeching in pain.

Zephyr ran a short distance away and stopped to search for his herd. He saw them running West but no raptors. He looked opposite of where they're going to see the raptors tearing into a dead Gallimimus they've caught. Unfortunately they were blocking his path for an escape. Plus the one that was chasing him was back. The young Gallimimus instead ran into the forest for safety, further making himself lost to his herd, a situation clearly not safe for a youngling like him. Whether or not he'll survive is entirely up to nature herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Stegosaurus encounter

Chapter 5: Stegosaur encounter

 _"_ _Did you know that the Stegosaurus lived further away from the Tyrannosaurus Rex than we are from the Tyrannosaurus Rex in time?"_

— Jonah Peretti

The morning sun had risen a few hours ago, casting its light across the island of Isla Sorna. Already most of the inhabitants were up and going about their daily lives. Several Pteranodons flew across the sky over a large open field, where a pair of T-rex adults with their youngster as he wobbled around, preparing to eat a small dead Dryosaurus his parents have killed.

The female was looking towards her left towards the edge of some trees as she growled softly and gently nudged the youngling, who growled playfully before he started eating his breakfast. His father, a big bull T-rex took two steps closer to his family before looking in the direction his mate was staring, growling softly.

In the direction he was looking, there was a herd of herbivores with strange plate like structures sticking out of their backs, a small head, and tails with four spikes. These dinosaurs are known as Stegosaurus, the name meaning "roof lizard" or "covered lizard", in reference to its bony plates.

These creatures were quite common in Isla Sorna, mainly inhabiting the West the South areas. All the herds were led by an alpha male and female and usually had numbers ranging from four to ten. This particular herd consisted of six adults and two younglings. They were quite aware of the three carnivores standing at least thirty feet from them. The alpha female stopped briefly and looked at the rexes, giving a howl to warn the rest of the herd behind them.

The two younglings also looked in the meat eater's direction before moving slightly faster towards the alpha female. Thankfully for the herd, the T-Rex family were uninterested in them at the moment; seemingly content with what they are doing.

Satisfied, the alpha female continued walking alongside the alpha male and younglings. A Pteranodon landed on the branch of a tree while the rest of the flock flew on. It screeched loudly into the crisp morning air.

Some time passed before the Stegosaurus herd found themselves in the rich forest again. It was a place quite familiar with them; having passed here several times. The last time they did was a about a week ago. Back then there was only five of them before they met up with three others.

The alpha male stopped, shaking his plates as a signal to his herd. The herd stopped as well, waiting for his next orders. He snorted softly as he turned his head left and right, the alpha female doing the same.

A quick watch to make sure they were alone.

Satisfied, the two adults moaned a confirmation. The rest began milling around to feast on the shrubbery and drink from the stream. While one of the younglings followed his parent, the female wandered towards a spot where some ferns were at.

Even though she was eating, the baby Stegosaurus would pause every two minutes and look around the area. To the casual observer, it would look as though she was trying to be cautious in case a predator comes.

This was not the case.

She wasn't watching out for predators. She was looking for something else. A strange creature she had met a week ago.

It was before the two adults and the male hatchling joined the herd. She had been in this particular spot, eating the same kind of ferns. That's when she met the creature.

 _One week ago…_

 _The time came for the herd to rest and eat. While four adults did their own business, the baby stegosaur contended herself by going to a small area where some ferns grew. They were very tasty for her. She bent down to use her beaked mouth to pull some ferns from the dirt. She munched happily._

 _Suddenly a strange scent came to her nose, followed by the sound of movement in front of her. With a small growl of surprise and caution, she looked up. In front of her, was a creature unlike anything she's seen before._

 _It had a strange black face with pale soft looking scales. It had a single eye that seemed to reflect her image right back at her. Some odd stringy red things covered its head._

 _The baby Stegosaur tried to stay still. The creature made a click noise. And then the black face moved down and a pale face with two eyes appeared._

 _She was greatly surprised by what she saw. The black thing was not its real face. Was it a strange rock? She wasn't so sure._

 _The pale creature's mouth curved upward. Somehow the baby could sense that the creature was happy. The baby also realized that base on its scent, the creature was female._

 _It had green, bluish eyes._

 _Somewhere in the back of her mind, instincts were telling her, "Danger. Strange new creature. Dangerous." On the other hand, her curiosity won over._

 _The female creature started to lift one of its arms towards the baby. So the pale skinned thing had arms like some of the other dinosaurs on the island. Fascinating._

 _The arm started to reach for the baby's head. Snorting, she reared her head back out of reach. But there was no hostility in the pale animal's movements. It was slow and gentle._

 _Her instincts then told her to trust the creature. She complied and bowed her head. The hand began stroking her head gently. It felt nice. It was gentle. The baby purred and closed her eyes, enjoying to affection. She whined gently. Whatever this creature was, she was nice and gently. Like a mother._

 _The female creature smiled happily, matching the baby's feelings at the moment. The young Stegosaur was so pleased with this new friend that she let out a happy howl._

 _All too soon the petting stopped. She looked back at the other female who now seemed to slowly stop smiling. She was debating whether to take a photo at this range or not. The baby Stegosaur had other thoughts running through her head._

 _Did she scare her? Is that why she's not being petted anymore?_

 _The female creature stared at the baby stegosaur for a few seconds. Then it uttered some strange noises. Somehow the baby understood them._

 _"_ _Claire. I'll call you Claire."_

 _Claire? Was that what she called her? The baby Stegosaur found herself liking the name. Claire. She tried to repeat the word back, only to let out a gently coo. The female creature smiled._

 _Then the creature lifted the black shiny rock again and it clicked. Suddenly a strange alien came from it. The pale creature attempted to make it shut it up. The baby, or Claire as she is called now, gave an annoyed howl at the black rock._

 _She wanted it to shut up so she can spend more time with the pale creature._

 _Just after she howled, an answering howl echoed behind her. This one sounded more adult and angry. Claire and the female creature looked in the direction of the howl. The adults were charging in their direction, roaring loudly._

 _Claire turned back towards the pale creature. It appeared to be signaling something behind her before the alpha male appeared close to them. The female creature ran off with him in pursuit, leaving a surprised and worried baby Stegosaur behind._

PRESENT TIME…

Human. That's what the adults called it. A human. Claire was warned that they were extremely dangerous and that they needed to be avoided at all times. The new additions to the herd had claimed that they were caught by the humans on that same day.

Claire had inquired on how they got away. Much to her joy, she heard that a pale skinned human female with a male companion at set them free. What happened to the female after that was unknown.

In spite of the adult's warnings, the baby couldn't stop thinking of her now missing friend. How she wanted to see her again someday. How she wanted to be petted again.

That was why Claire was here in this particular spot. This was where she met her new friend. She was sure the human would return, and they can enjoy each other's company. She will wait this spot every time her herd comes here until they have to leave.

Though Claire's hopes were high, she couldn't exactly get rid of a single thought in her head. A thought that brought to her a lot of sadness.

 ** _You will never see her again._**


End file.
